No vuelvas en una semana!
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: Honoka esta nerviosa por un mensaje de su novia... que es lo que le tiene tan nerviosa? agradecimientos especiales a Komuro quien es el autor de esta historia la cual me a regalado nwn muchisimas gracias


**¡No vuelvas en una semana!**

Kousaka Honoka se paseaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nerviosa de algo, no era porque había empezado a salir con Nishikino Maki, no era porque mantenía su relación con ella en secreto de su familia y amigas, fue un simple mensaje de celular de la pelirroja que la mantenía en ese estado, 'Estoy por tu casa, iré un rato' fue el mensaje pero ¿que se pensaba?¡Son las diez de la noche!,no puede simplemente llegar a la casa de su novia y decirle a su familia que venía a pasar el rato…levantaría serias sospechas por la hora…o quizás…¿venía a pedir oficialmente su mano a su familia?. Ese pensamiento la hizo detenerse de caminar y sonrojarse al instante, avergonzada se tiró a su cama abrazando una gran almohada enrollando sus piernas en ella, no podía ser….o ¿sí?...pero…si ese fuera el caso...no le desagradaría en nada que viniera…aunque su corazón no estaba preparado para eso.

Un sonido por su ventana la alertó y rápidamente se paró de su cama acercándose a ella, nada más vio el tan familiar árbol cerca de su ventana,¿un pájaro quizás?, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla escuchó otro sonido de las ramas del árbol y esta vez se movieron "¡¿Quién es?!"Preguntó alarmada. Las hojas del árbol comenzaron a moverse más y más y repentinamente salió de ellas un rostro familiar "¿M..Maki-chan?"Preguntó lo más bajo que pudo "¿Que estás haciendo ahí?"

"Por ahora…¿me podrías ayudar a entrar?"Contestó Maki "es muy incómodo hablar desde la rama de un árbol"

Indecisa,Honoka se acercó a la ventana mirando hacia la entrada de su casa asegurándose que nadie las estuviera viendo, luego extendió su mano para sujetar a la menor que se estaba tratando de balancear en la rama, fue un corto brinco pero entró sin problemas, solo esperaba que nadie de la casa haya escuchado ruido, si entraban a su cuarto estaba acabada. Honoka se cruzó de brazos molesta "Mou…se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Con su usual vestimenta de entrenamiento Maki se sentó en la cama de Honoka aliviada de haberse bajado del árbol "Vine a verte por supuesto"Contestó

Honoka se le acercó al rostro como regañando a una niña "De eso me doy cuenta pero ¿por qué a esta hora?"Preguntó.Se dio cuenta unos segundos muy tarde que acercarse a ella fue un grave error porque Maki le sonrió y la besó, usando sus manos Maki intentaba jalarla hacia ella y la cama pero Honoka se resistió rompiendo el beso "No te emociones, mis padres están durmiendo abajo, no podemos hacer nada" Reprendió alejándose de ella hacia la puerta. Aunque haya dicho eso,Honoka no pudo evitar lamer sus labios saboreando los restos de saliva de Maki,era increíble la cantidad de sensaciones que la menor le provocaba a su cuerpo con un simple beso. Abrió la puerta asomándose por el pasillo, se veía completamente oscuro igual que abajo, ya estaban durmiendo sus padres al parecer. Silenciosamente volvió a cerrar la puerta "Ok, si bajamos ahorita, puedes salir sin problemas" Comentó pero se estremeció en el momento que sintió los brazos de Maki enrollar su cintura, su cuello comenzó a ser atacado con dulces y tiernos besos de la menor. Quería apartarla, Honoka sabía que su cuarto era un lugar muy peligroso para hacer algo…pero …su cuerpo la estaba traicionando, cada toque de sus labios en su piel se sentía como fuego, sus manos ya estaban poniendo traviesas y se introdujeron en su pijama, recorriendo su estómago con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Me gusta tu pijama" Susurró Maki a su oído, luego comenzó suavemente a mordisquearlo. Su pijama rosada con shorts parecía de peluche pero en realidad era una tela muy suave. Maki y su endemoniado apetito sexual que estaba por los cielos, esto fue algo que Honoka descubrió después de empezar a salir con ella… pero en cierto modo…no le desagradaba en lo absoluto que fuera así…

Ahogó un gemido en el momento que sintió la mano de Maki llegar a su pecho "No bra?...eres una chica traviesa Honoka" Dijo juguetonamente mientras usaba sus dedos masajeando esa parte tan sensible de las mujeres.

En un intento de rebeldía Honoka dijo "Q..q…quien…usa brasier en la noche?"

"Tú no definitivamente aunque no me molesta "A Honoka se le paró la respiración en el momento que sintió la otra mano de Maki invadir su shorts y el elástico de sus pantys al mismo tiempo "Whoa…de verdad me estabas esperando aquí abajo "Dijo Maki y prosiguió a darle más besos en su cuello. Honoka ya no podía razonar correctamente, su mente estaba invadida por sensaciones que los dedos de Maki provocaban en ese lugar secreto que solo Maki ha visto, sus brazos eran inservibles, sus pies se sentían débiles, todo lo que podía hacer era recargarse sobre la menor tratando de no gemir tan fuerte "¿Sabes? no puedo hacer mucho si me aprietas tanto ¿oh?...encontré tu punto débil" Dijo Maki sonriente

Honoka juntó las fuerzas que le quedaban llevando su mano a la mano de Maki tratando de detenerla "No…Maki-chan "Susurró como pudo cerca de la boca de la menor.

Maki le sonrió dulcemente "Cuando dices que no casi gimiendo y tu lenguaje corporal me dice lo contrario…pues…no hay manera que pueda torturarte ¿no?" Dijo mientras acercaba sus labios y tomándolos en un apasionado beso, entrando a su boca con su lengua.

Honoka sintió al instante electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, afortunadamente Maki la estaba besando o hubiera gemido y despertado a todos los de la casa, sus piernas ya no dieron para más y empezó a caer, Maki por supuesto la sostuvo para que se recargara en su cuerpo, hincadas en el suelo separaron sus labios unos segundos, Honoka estaba jadiando, sudor adornaba su rostro, mientras saboreaba las dulces sensaciones que todavía estallaban dentro de ella. Le dejó de importar que estaban en su casa, le dejó de importar que sus padres dormían abajo, quería a la pelirroja, quería tocarla, quería besarla, quería escuchar sus dulces gemidos. Ya no le importaba lo demás. Aun controlando su respiración lentamente acercó su boca a Maki dándole un tierno beso, luego volteó su cuerpo y con sus dos manos empujó los hombros de la menor tirándola al suelo elevando varios tonos de pasión del beso que se daban. Separándose unos segundos para agarrar aire Honoka dijo "Mas te vale que te hagas responsable de lo que me acabas de hacer" Dijo sumamente avergonzada

Finalmente, Maki sacó su mano de los shorts der Honoka liberándola de tan dulce tortura llevando los dedos que estaban dentro de ella a su boca "¿No lo hago siempre?" preguntó entre lamidas con sus dedos.

Por primera vez en la noche un gemido se escapó de los labios de Maki cuando los labios de Honoka rozaron con su cuello. Ahora estaban en la cama, con Honoka encima de ella, tenía aun su ropa puesta pero pronto iba a cambiar eso, usando sus rodillas para apoyarse Honoka se enderezó y alzó sus manos, Maki rápidamente la ayudó a quitarse la pijama(al menos la parte de arriba)exponiéndose ante Maki. Honoka bajó nuevamente con Maki atrapando sus labios en un beso, sus manos en la sudadera de la menor buscando el zipper "Quítate esto" Susurró a sus labios

"Mmmm…me gusta cuando tomas la iniciativa" Dijo Maki sonriente

"Calla" Respondió avergonzada Honoka besándola nuevamente. Por fin pudo encontrar el zipper removiendo la sudadera, solo faltaba su camisa negra, empezando desde su cintura comenzó a levantarla, disfrutando cada pedazo de piel que revelaba en el proceso, después de quitárselo por completo la arrojó al suelo maravillada por el cuerpo de Maki. Endemoniada genética de súper modelo, Maki era menor que ella y tenía mucho mejor cuerpo. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó a su oscuro brasier, no lo desabrochó y simplemente lo levantó liberando su pecho, usando su boca atrapó uno de ellos chupándolo y mordisqueándolo, una de sus manos agarró el otro, acariciándolo, su mano libre viajó a la falda de la menor trazando marcas en su panty. Solo podía sentirla estremecerse por sus caricias, sentía la mano de Maki sobre su cabeza incitándola a que continuara. Después de unos segundos nuevamente subió persiguiendo esos labios tan adictivos "¿Te gusta?" Preguntó entre besos.

"Se siente bien…pero…"Contestó

"¿Pero?..."Preguntó confusa la mayor

Maki abrazó la cintura de Honoka y rodó sobre la cama trayéndosela consigo, ahora Maki se encontraba encima de ella, sonrió maliciosamente y se alejó un poco de ella y con sus manos empezó a remover lo que quedaba de la pijama de Honoka, suavemente deslizando por sus muslos, Honoka extremadamente avergonzada solo la dejó continuar sus avances. Después de quitárselo junto con sus rosadas bragas puso dos dedos en el lugar más íntimo de Honoka "Que hermoso color rosado"

"¡No digas eso baka!"Replicó Honoka muerta de vergüenza

"Gome…"Respondió acercando su boca más y más a su lugar más intimo

Honoka tuvo que taparse la boca con su mano para evitar que se escuchara un grito de placer por la casa en el momento en que Maki la tocó con sus labios, el placer que sus labios dejaban sobre los suyos la estaba volviendo loca, su mano libre la puso sobre su cabeza indecisa de si empujarla o si jalarla hacia ella para profundizar su placer, sus muslos apretaban su rostro, sus pies rozaban ligeramente la espalda de la menor. Una nueva dulce tortura comenzó.

333

Honoka abrió lentamente sus ojos por el movimiento que sintió de la cama. Vio a Maki que se estaba terminando de cambiar, cuando se terminó de poner la sudadera notó los ojos de Honoka que la miraban. Sonriendo se acercó a ella dándole un ligero beso en la frente "Vuelve a dormir, debes de estar cansada"

De hecho lo estaba, sentía las sabanas acariciar su desnudo cuerpo pero aun así preguntó "¿Qué hora es?" Intentando despertar por completo, talló ligeramente sus ojos con sus manos.

"Van a ser las cinco, si salgo ahora nadie se da cuenta" Dijo Maki levantándose de la cama.

Honoka hizo lo mismo pero con más lentitud, enrollando la sabana en su cuerpo para cubrir su desnudez, la siguió a la ventana. Maki terminó de abrir la ventana del cuarto y cuando se dispuso a treparse en el árbol sintió los brazos de Honoka abrazarla. Sonriendo se volteó con ella, compartiendo nuevamente uno de esos tantos maravillosos besos de anoche, con una última sonrisa se empezó a subir a en la ventana, de un ligero brinco cayó en la rama del árbol. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar al suelo volvió a ver a su amada Honoka que la miraba con ligera preocupación "Te veo en la noche" Dijo guiñándole un ojo y brincó al suelo.

¿Eh?¿EHHHHHhhhhh?Honoka gritó desde su ventana "¡No vuelvas en una semana!"A la chica que ya corría por la calle

NA: **Komuro** Con una semana y media de retraso pero aquí está el Fanfic xD,lo siento por ese final un poco bobo pero desde que pensé en este título para el fic no pude hacerlo de otra manera es oficialmente mi segundo Lemon(más explícito que el anterior) y es un FanFic de regalo a **Kousaka Honoka c** por haber compartido mi página de face **Love Live FanFiction** en su pá personalidad de ambas la saqué de los pocos Doujins/mangas que encontré de ellas y para mi Honoka es Uke le mire por donde le mire xD. Espero que te haya gustado Kousaka, y para los que lo leen dejen un review de cómo les pareció, pueden seguirme en mi página por si quieren algún tip para escribir FF o para hablar de Love Live!. **Komuro** se despide.

onoH


End file.
